La Fiesta De Chloe
by GiganteRojo
Summary: Chloe lo había probado todo para obtener la atención de Clark excepto una cosa, desnudarse delante de él. Chlark.
1. Chapter 1

La Fiesta De Chloe

Post "Turbulence"

Descargo: Los personajes, lugares, etc. no son míos. Solo los comparto con propósitos de diversión.

Clasificación: M

Sumario: Chloe lo había probado todo para obtener la atención de Clark excepto una cosa, desnudarse delante de él. Chlark.

*****

Capitulo Uno

Chloe lo había probado todo para obtener el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, Clark. Había sido su amiga durante años, aconsejado en sus otras relaciones, apoyándole siempre, guardado celosamente sus secretos, le había dado todo tipo de señales, se había casado frente a él y flirteado con su peor enemigo. Bien, esto último no fue por su propia iniciativa, ya que la estaba controlando una malvada computadora alienígena, y además ese hombre parecía un buen tipo al principio. ¿Cómo podía saber ella que era peligroso? Pero pasó después de todo.

Chloe nunca pudo obtener la atención de Clark. Y últimamente las cosas se ponían peor. Después de que Clark y Lana rompieron, de una forma forzada que tenía que ver con un traje de kryptonita, Chloe se dio cuenta de que Clark estaba enamorándose de su prima. "¿Eh, que no me ves?" estaba deseando decirle. ¿Cómo eso era posible? Chloe sabía que Clark tenían unos fuertes sentimientos hacia ella y que se preocupaba mucho por ella. ¿Pero que le pasaba a Clark? Tal vez el hecho de que ella estuviera casada en ese momento le desanimaba. Aunque Clark sabía que Chloe estaba a punto de divorciarse y que su boda fue más que de nombre.

La única cosa que Chloe nunca había probado era volverse una chica mala. Siempre quiso obtener a Clark por su devoción y amor, no usando juegos sucios. Pero ahora quizás esta era su última oportunidad antes de que las cosas entre Clark su prima se volvieran serias y ella tuviera que retirarse para no herir a su prima.

Chloe empezó a diseñar un plan. La única cosa que pensó que quizás podía resultar: desnudarse delante de Clark. Si él la rechazaba en ese último intento de conseguir su atención se rendiría. Pero claro ella no podía hacerlo sin el ambiente adecuado y con una buena razón.

Su cumpleaños y reciente divorcio eran una excusa perfecta para hacer una fiesta y convertir su plan en una realidad. Hacía poco que Chloe había aceptado un trabajo en Industrias Queen que le dio un buen cheque como incentivo, así que estaba dispuesta a gastar algo de dinero en la fiesta. Si su plan tenía éxito, no sólo conseguiría al amor de su vida, todos sus problemas se solucionarían en una sola noche.

Chloe bajó las escaleras hacia al sótano del Daily Planet y se dirigió a los escritorios de Lois y Clark. Como le ponía celosa que Lois estuviera trabajando al lado de Clark en el Daily Planet, exactamente lo que ella había soñado durante años. Pero ahora ya no importaba, tenia planes para ellos dos y para su exmarido Jimmy.

"Eh, Lois, Clark, quiero invitaros a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Será el próximo viernes en el hotel Metrópolis Hilton, a las siete."

"Pero Chloe, te estábamos preparando una fiesta en el 'As de Tréboles'," respondió Lois.

"Gracias, Lois, pero la mía será mejor, os lo prometo. He recibido un gran cheque de incentivo al aceptar mi nuevo trabajo en Industrias Queen y he decidido gastarme un poco en la fiesta."

"Es tu cumpleaños Chlo, haz lo que quieras," aceptó Lois de mala gana.

"¡Bien! ¿Vendrás Clark?"

"Claro, vendré con Lois," respondió Clark.

"Ah, habrá una pequeña sorpresa al final de la fiesta," explicó Chloe pero ni Lois ni Clark entendieron a que se refería y le dieron una mirada confusa.

"Os veré allí," dijo Chloe dirigiéndose hacia Jimmy que estaba trabajando en unas fotografías sobro otro escritorio cercano.

"Eh, Jimmy, quiero invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Se que entre nosotros ha habido algunas tensiones últimamente, pero eso es normal en una pareja que se divorcia," dijo Chloe, Jimmy no le respondió sólo le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

"Creo que podríamos celebrar también nuestro divorcio. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nuestro matrimonio fue un gran error. Eh! Sin resentimientos," dijo Chloe sonriéndole. "¿Vendrás? Tengo una sorpresa para ti," le pidió Chloe.

Jimmy solo miró a lo lejos ignorándola, pero en unos minutos la miró y le dijo "Bien, si es lo que tú quieres".

"¡Bien!"

Chloe tomó el ascensor hasta el despacho del Editor Jefe. Llamó a la puerta y Tess la miró confusa.

"Señorita Mercer, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero usted es la jefa de Lois y Clark y querría tener una buena relación con usted," dijo Chloe mientra Tess la miraba desconfiada.

"Quiero invitarla a mi fiesta de cumpleaños."

"No tengo por costumbre ir a las fiestas de la familia de empleados de bajo rango, Señorita Sullivan," contesto Tess desafiante.

"Pero esta no es una fiesta normal, señorita Mercer. Usted me ha preguntado muchas veces sobre Krypton, ¿cierto?"

Tess miró a Chloe con creciente interés y preguntó "¿Y?"

"Créame, señorita Mercer, algo grande e interesante acerca de Krypton será revelado en esa fiesta, si viene tendrá la oportunidad de verlo por si misma."

"¿Y quiere que me lo crea?" preguntó Tess.

"Bien, si no viene, nunca sabrá acerca de ese secreto. Usted se lo pierde."

"Vendré."

"La veré allí. Será el próximo viernes a las siete de la tarde en el hotel Metrópolis Hilton."

*****

Chloe entró en el "Cabaret de la Magia" donde actuaba Zataana. Preguntó a un empleado quien la dirigió al escenario donde Zatanna estaba ensayando para su número en ese momento, así que Chloe se dirigió hacia allí.

"¿Zatanna, verdad?" Chloe le preguntó subiendo al escenario a encontrarla.

"¿Qué desea señorita?"

"Quería contratarla para actuar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños el próximo viernes a las siete."

"Tengo un compromiso para ese día, una fiesta en el 'As de Tréboles'."

"Bueno, en realidad, esa fiesta me la preparaban mis amigos, pero no va a celebrarse, sólo se trata de un cambio de localización."

Zatanna clavó su mirada en Chloe "Eres desgraciada, ¿verdad? Porqué si es así puedo hacer algo especial para tu cumpleaños; puedo hacer que tus más oscuros secretos se hagan realidad."

"No gracias, ya tengo mis propios planes al respecto."

"Bueno si cambias de opinión bastará con que lo desees. Puedo leer la mente, ¿sabes?"

Chloe le dirigió una profunda mirada al tiempo que le contestaba, "Eso es interesante, pero no gracias, voy a procurar que mis deseos se cumplan por mi misma."

*****

Chloe entró en el área de emergencias del Hospital General de Metrópolis buscando a Davis.

"Eh, Davis ¿Querrás venir mi fiesta de cumpleaños."

"Claro, ¿voy a ser tu pareja," preguntó Davis interesado.

"No, Davis, no necesariamente. Las parejas las decidirá la suerte. También es una fiesta de divorcio, así que será ocasión para mucha diversión, y dejar que el destino decida las mejores parejas."

Davis pareció estar muy interesado en divertirse con Chloe, esta idea le inspiraba mucho, "vendré," respondió sin dudarlo un minuto.

"¡Bien! Será el próximo viernes a las siete de la tarde, en el hotel Metrópolis Hilton."

"Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes," respondió Davis mirándola a los ojos.

"Créeme Davis, yo también," respondió Chloe. "Te veré allí," añadió marchándose.

Davis volvió a su trabajo, deseando que la suerte lo emparejara con Chloe.

Chloe salió del hospital y mientras andaba por la calle pensó que su plan estaba en marcha. Tenía que ocuparse de los preparativos para la fiesta y conseguir sus dos últimos invitados para que su plan surtiera efecto. Los dos más difíciles de conseguir. Chloe tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Oliver."

Oliver cogió la llamada preguntando "Eh, Chloe, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Olli, querría invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, el próximo viernes en el hotel Metrópolis Hilton".

"¿Quieres que sea tu pareja?"

"No, Olli, también es una fiesta de divorcio y no habrá parejas. Pero habrá una sorpresa al final en ese sentido."

"¿Y no eres tú la que debería sorprenderse?"

"No Olly, confía en mí, es mejor de este modo. ¿Podrás venir?"

"Si, vendré no me lo perdería."

"Será a las siete de la tarde. Te veo allí."

"Adiós Chloe."

"Adiós Oliver."

*****

Llegó el día de la fiesta y a Chloe aún le faltaba la última invitada. Sabía que esa invitada sólo podía obtenerse a última hora. Cogió un bonito vestido de noche que ella había calculado que aproximadamente era de la talla apropiada y tomó su coche y condujo hacia las Cuevas de Smallville.

*****

Chloe llegó temprano al hotel, tenía que comprobar que todo estuviera a punto para la fiesta, dar las últimas órdenes a los camareros y a los artistas que actuarían el pequeño espectáculo que tenía preparado. Chloe llevaba un bonito vestido verde y se había rizado el pelo.

La fiesta sería en un salón de la planta baja del hotel, pero Chloe había alquilado también cuatro suites para la segunda y más privada parte de la fiesta.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Lois y Clark que llegaron como una pareja. Lois llevaba un vestido rojo con un escote muy pronunciado. Clark era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, así que Chloe quedó un poco frustrada, pero ya estaba preparada para afrontar algo así.

Algún tiempo después llegó Tess con cara de enfadada. Chloe la recibió y le agradeció que hubiera venido a su fiesta. Cuando Tess ando unos pasos hacia dentro del salón, Lois fue de nuevo hacia la entrada a reunirse con Chloe y le preguntó "¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?"

"Créeme Lois, mañana estarás de acuerdo conmigo que fue una gran idea invitarla."

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Chloe?" preguntó Lois preocupada.

"La noche estará llena de sorpresas," respondió Chloe misteriosamente.

"Chloe, Tess es peligrosa," advirtió Lois.

"Confía en mi, Lois. Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"Espero que sí. Estás jugando con fuego."

"No sabes cuanto. Pero algunas veces es necesario arriesgarse un poco para arreglar la vida de todos."

En ese momento Davis llegó y se acercó a Chloe. "Eh, Chloe ¿que tal la suerte? ¿Soy tu pareja para esta noche?," peguntó interesado.

"Davis, lo sabremos luego," le dijo Chloe con una sonrisa, por ahora disfruta de la fiesta. Estoy recibiendo mis invitados."

Clark vio llegar a Davis y se preocupó y sorprendió de que Chloe le hubiera invitado. Aunque se lo negaba a si mismo también se sentía un poco celoso. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez Chloe tuviera algún sentimiento por Davis, una persona peligrosa. Pero enseguida rechazó esos pensamientos de su mente. Su mejor amiga, Chloe, era más sensata que eso. Asimismo Clark pensó que debía estar alerta toda la noche, tener a un potencial asesino en una fiesta no era su idea de diversión.

Algún tiempo después llegaron Oliver y Jimmy que se encontraron antes de entrar. Ambos se sorprendieron mucho de ver a Davis en la fiesta. Oliver entro pero Jimmy permaneció esperando fuera hasta que Chloe fue hacia él.

"¿Estás intentando humillarme aun más, Chloe?" le preguntó Jimmy enfadado.

"Jimmy, por favor, confía en mí."

"¿Pero porqué le has invitado al él a tu fiesta? ¿Para enrollaros en mi presencia?" preguntó Jimmy con indignación y rencor en su voz.

"¡Por favor Jimmy!" replicó Chloe, "él no es mi pareja, nadie lo es, no hay parejas es una fiesta de divorcio. Confía en mí, tengo una razón para invitarle, Jimmy." Chloe le sonrió levemente y añadió, "tal vez cambies de idea acerca de venir a mi fiesta cuando veas la sorpresa que tengo preparada para ti."

"¿Qué sorpresa?" preguntó Jimmy desconfiado.

"Mira detrás de ti," le pidió Chloe con una amplia sonrisa.

Jimmy de dio la vuelta para mirar detrás de él, y quedó helado, no podía creerse lo estaba viendo. "¡Kara!" dijo en voz baja, "¿donde has estado todo este tiempo?"

"En otra dimensión y luego viajando por el espacio en busca de un civilización perdida," dijo Kara seriamente.

"¡Vaya! tu siempre me haces reír," respondió Jimmy creyendo que la respuesta de Kara era un chiste.

Chloe, Jimmy y Kara entraron hacia la fiesta. Chloe se aseguró de que todos estuvieran disfrutando la fiesta y dio órdenes para que empezara el espectáculo. Un cantante cantó canciones románticas para relajar el ambiente. Luego la famosa maga Zatanna realizó su actuación y asombro mucho a los invitados con sus trucos.

Para que su plan surgiera efecto, Chloe necesitaba asegurarse de que todos estuvieran algo estimulados, así que se aseguró que los camareros no se retrasaran en servir bebidas y que esas fueran de alta gradación alcohólica. Excepto para ella, que tenía que permanecer atenta para desarrollar su malvado plan. Así que Chloe sólo bebió una ligera bebida alcohólica y el resto de la noche sólo refrescos.

-continuará-


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Perdón por el largo tiempo sin actualizar. Intentaré mantener esto en marcha.

Capitulo Dos

Más tarde hubo baile con canciones lentas. Clark y Lois bailador una pieza, mientras Chloe bailó con Oliver y Jimmy con Kara. Davis y Tess ambos estaban esperando, lejos uno del otro, y algo irritados.

En la segunda pieza, Chloe pidió a Clark para bailar y Oliver se lo pidió a Lois. Kara se lo pidió a Davis, que pareció algo incomodo al bailar con ella y Jimmy bailó con una nerviosa Tess.

Finalmente Jimmy y Kara volvieron a bailar juntos, no sin antes presentar a Tess y Davis. Davis bailó con Tess a disgusto, él quería bailar con Chloe.

Que Lois y Oliver bebieran no fue ningún problema, bastaba con darles suficiente bebida para conseguirlo. Clark, era inmune al alcohol, pero Chloe tenía preparado otro tipo de estimulante para él. Sin embargo sólo podía usarlo en el último momento o la fiesta podía venirse abajo. Tess bebía un poco, pero su enfermiza curiosidad era suficiente para asegurar que el plan de Chloe funcionaría. Jimmy y Kara, seguro que no necesitaban estimulantes para enamorarse de nuevo. Y en cuanto a Davis, Chloe sabía que lo mejor era no estimularle de ningún modo o la noche podían volverse complicada. Chloe no sabía si Davis era inmune al alcohol como Clark. Pero no quería arriesgarse. Así que se aseguró que no le sirvieran nada alcohólico.

Cuando el baile terminó, un hombre con dos bombos de lotería entró en el escenario y empezó a hablar.

"Señoras y señores, es el momento de la segunda parte de la fiesta. Como también es una fiesta de divorcio ahora los invitados podrán disfrutar la pareja que la suerte elija para ellos en una suite privada. Todo está preparado para que allí jueguen a 'Strip Póker', pero claro cada pareja puede hacer lo que más les guste, es un país libre. Cuando diga sus nombres podrán pasar a recoger la llave de la suite."

Todos excepto Chloe mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros, pero estaban tan bebidos que aceptaron sin pensarlo. Otros como Tess tenían suficiente interés en lo que podía ocurrir como para no dejar la fiesta. Davis no estaba bebido ni estaba estimulado de ninguna otra forma pero había esperado toda la noche a que la suerte lo emparejara con su soñada Chloe, así que esto bastaba para que no quisiera marcharse. La idea de jugar a 'Streep Póker' con Chloe… realmente le estimulaba mucho.

Chloe estaba muy tranquila, ya que sabía que ella controlaba la suerte, aunque nadie lo sospechaba.

"La suerte decidirá las parejas, todo está en manos del destino," dijo el hombre sacando la primera bola de uno de los bombos.

"Lois Lane," dijo y entonces extrajo otra bola del segundo bombo, "y… Oliver Queen."

Lois miró a Chloe. "¿No querrás que me lo crea?" le dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pero ambos Lois y Oliver estaban demasiado bebidos para razonar con calma, así que los dos sonriendo y cogidos de la mano fueron a recoger la llave de la suite y dejaron la fiesta entre aplausos de los demás invitados.

El hombre extrajo otra bola, esta vez primero del bombo de los hombres y llamó "Jimmy Olsen." Chloe se volvió hacia él y le guiñó un ojo. El hombre extrajo una bola del bombo de las mujeres y llamó "y… Kara Kent."

Ambos Jimmy y Kara sonrieron. Kara le dijo a Jimmy "el destino nos pone juntos." Se levantaron de su mesa y fueron a recoger la llave y muy satisfechos se marcharon de la fiesta cogidos de la mano.

Entonces el hombre sacó una bola del bombo de las mujeres, "Tess Mercer," dijo.

Clark entró en pánico, ¿que ocurriría si la suerte le emparejaba con Tess? era una mujer peligrosa y muy interesada en su secreto. Sin duda esa era una mala idea, pensó. Además que Chloe fuera la pareja de Davis también le preocupaba, por la seguridad de Chloe y aunque no quería admitido ni para el mismo, le ponía terriblemente celoso.

"Y Davis Bloome."

Davis se enfadó mucho, y Tess miró a Chloe confundida. Chloe se levantó, fue hacia ella y le dijo en secreto "créame, él es el que está buscando, déle una oportunidad y le mostrará sus habilidades."

Tess estaba confusa, y lo que había bebido durante la noche, aunque no era mucho, no la ayudó a pensar con más claridad. Ella pensaba que el Kriptoniano era Clark, además sabía de Davis era peligroso por los diarios de Lionel, pero pensó que quizás Chloe sabía algo más acerca de él. Así que decidió arriesgarse a averiguarlo. Se levantó y fue andando hacia él.

"Es nuestro turno, Davis," le dijo Tess tomándole del brazo. Davis estaba enfurecido, la suerte le apartaba de Chloe, quien el siempre había querido de pareja, sólo había ido a la fiesta por ella. Desde el momento que el hombre anunció la segunda parte de la fiesta Davis estaba soñando con estar en una suite a solas con Chloe.

Confundido Davis miró a Tess, por un momento pensó que ella también era atractiva. Podrían jugar un poco, hasta que Chloe se percatase de su amor por ella y fuera hacia él.

Cuando Davis y Tess recogieron la llave y se marcharon, sólo quedaban Clark y Chloe. Chloe le miró. "¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora, Chloe?" le preguntó él.

Chloe sonrió "¿Qué quieres tú que hagamos? ¿Es mucho pedir que me des un poco de diversión en mi cumpleaños?"

"No, claro que no. Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué vayamos a una suite juntos? Creo que no es una buena idea."

"Bien, no podemos decepcionar a mis invitados," respondió Chloe.

"Pero si aquí no queda nadie."

"Pero pueden volver," dijo Chloe con una sonrisa.

Chloe tomó a Clark del brazo y se fueron hacia la suite.

*****

Lois y Oliver estaban sentados en el suelo riendo y bebiendo, Chloe se había ocupado de que en su suite no faltase bebida. Lois miró a sus cartas y dijo, "un full." Oliver tiró sus cartas al suelo. "Venga Olli, tu camisa fuera," pidió Lois empezando a quitársela.

Oliver aceptó de mala gana y se sacó la camisa. Tres manos y aun no había conseguida que Lois se quitara ninguna de sus prendas. Estaba frustrado.

"Venga, Olli, otra mano," dijo Lois riendo.

*****

Jimmy y Kara entraron en la suite y cerraron la puerta. Sobre la mesita de café había una baraja, pero no les prestaron ninguna atención. De pié junto a la puerta empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Algún tiempo después Jimmy tomó a Kara en brazos y la dejó cuidadosamente en el sofá. Allí continuaron besándose por mucho rato.

*****

Tess entró en la suite con un decepcionado Davis.

"¿Eres de Krypton?" le preguntó directamente.

"Qué sabes de Krypton?" preguntó Davis.

"Tengo mis sospechas. Tienes interesantes habilidades, ¿cierto?"

Tess miró al paquete de cartas de encima la mesita de café, las tomó en su mano y se las enseño a Davis, quien no le hizo ningún caso y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Él sólo quería esto con Chloe.

Pero Tess no estaba dispuesta a dejarle marchar. Quería descubrir el misterio que Chloe le aseguraba que encerraba ese hombre, así que sin dudarlo ni un momento empezó a quitarse la ropa delante de él. Tal vez el póker no hiciera falta después de todo.

En uno momento Tess quedó completamente desnuda delante de un sorprendido Davis que permanecía inmóvil, mirando al cuerpo de Tess.

Davis empezó a sentirse estimulado, pero eso dio el peor resultado posible. Sintió algo que recorría su cuerpo. En unos segundos se convirtió en Doomsday.

Doomsday fue hacia Tess y la tomó en brazos, Tess protestaba y gritaba, pero el monstruo no le hizo ningún caso. Doomsday rompió la ventana de un golpe y salió a la terraza y dio un salto hacia el cielo. En unos minutos ambos Tess y Doomsday estaban abandonando el Sistema Solar.

Doomsday reaccionó de ese modo porqué reconoció en Tess a su pareja perfecta. Con esa mujer a su lado podría repoblar Krypton con monstruos malignos.

*****

Clark y Chloe entraron en la suite. Chloe fue hacia la mesita de café y tomó el paquete de cartas y se sentó en el sofá. Clark se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Cual es tu plan, Chloe?" Clark preguntó dudoso.

"Desnudarme, Clark."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunto él sorprendido.

Chloe tenía preparada la kryptonita roja por si le hacía falta, pero sólo quería usarla como último recurso.

"Clark, nunca hemos probado esto, si no nos gusta podrás volver con Lois, pero ¿porqué no me das una oportunidad?"

"¿Lois? ¿Que pasa con Lois?" preguntó Clark sorprendido.

"He visto como la miras," respondió Chloe.

"Chloe, todo esta en tu imaginación. No tengo nada con Lois, sólo somos amigos… y eso ya es mucho porqué es un incordio."

"Clark menos hablar y más acción," dijo Chloe barajando las cartas.

"¿Pero Chloe, es de verdad?"

Chloe repartió las cartas.

"¿Qué va a pasar con nuestra amistad?"

"Clark, nuestra amistad esta segura. Mas que cualquier otra cosa si nosotros lo queremos así. Diría que nuestra amistad es a prueba de Doomsday, y más importante a prueba de Lana. Si nuestra amistad a superado todas esas pruebas ¿Porqué sigue preocupándote?"

Chloe miró a las cartas y sonrió.

"Porqué es lo más importante para mi."

"Bien, lo más importante para mi ahora es mi fiesta de de divorcio. ¿Qué tienes Clark?"

"Dobles parejas."

"Es hora de quitarme mi vestido," dijo Chloe sonriendo.

"¿Pero Chloe, vas a desnudarte?"

Clark no necesitó esperar por una respuesta cuando el vestido de Chloe cayó al suelo y ella volvió a sentarse junto al él en el sofá.

"Hora de la próxima mano," dijo Chloe barajando de nuevo las cartas.

Chloe repartió las cartas, miró a las suyas y levantó una ceja. "¿Qué tienes, Clark?"

"Una escalera," dijo él sonriendo.

"Un full," replicó Chloe, mostrándole sus cartas, "es hora de sacarte tu camisa, Clark," dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero en vez de ello, Clark se le acercó y empezó a besarla dulcemente. Chloe supo que su plan estaba dando resultado, puesto que Clark no la había besado en años, y nunca por su propia iniciativa, así que disfrutó del beso. Pero ella había ganado, y no pensaba olvidarlo, así que quería sacarle la camisa a Clark ella misma.

Clark estaba pensando que si Chloe estaba tan segura de que su amistad podía sobrevivirlo todo, ¿porqué no hacer lo que ella pedía? Darle a una amiga un poco de diversión no era una cosa tan mala, además él también deseaba ese tipo de diversión con Chloe. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se besaron, pero él nunca había olvidado aquel apasionado beso que compartieron. Acabar en la cama con Chloe esa noche no era una mala idea. Y acabar allí cada noche con ella, era aun una idea mejor.

-Continuará-


End file.
